Dear Diary
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: He thought he knew everything he had to know to live. After meeting Sasori, he finds that he doesn't know something and now he has to learn it. Rule number one of life: Know how to survive. sasodei/AU
1. 1: Deidara Age: 15

**Dear Diary**

* * *

_**This story will be told entirely in diary entries, letters, news reports and such. This is my second SasoDei, and, if you ask me, the better one. I won't interrupt your reading with author notes at the beginning or end of a chapter, so I'm saying everything I need to say right here.**_

_**It is supposed to be kind of funny, but mostly serious. The chapters might be pretty short (I mean, c'mon! Who's insane enough that they'd write a three paged entry every time they write in their diary?!). And everything might seem disconnected in some entries, but they all have something to do with each other. It's very important that you keep an eye on the ages and the dates; otherwise, you might miss some stuff. **_

_**I made up some birthdays because they didn't have them on the website I was looking at. The one's I made up are:**_

_**Zetsu – May 20**_

_**Kisame – July 15**_

_**Pain – November 21**_

_**Konan – February 12**_

_**There are some random events in some entries, but it can't completely revolve around just Deidara and Sasori. If it did, there wouldn't be much. I do need to ask for one thing. Can anybody help me with Deidara's last name? It will be needed later. **_

_**Sorry if the characters are OOC. I only did them like I did so that the story would work.**_

_**With the beer and bar stuff, I don't actually know if Japan has a legal age for that, so I made it up. It fits the story. The legal age you can drink is 16 and you can get your license to go to a bar at age 18.**_

_**And with the smiley faces, they only look computerized because it's on a computer! If you had read it in a notebook, they would have looked different. **_

_**And the last thing is: Please review after each chapter if you're reading it. Thanks.**_

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own Naruto or any songs/TV shows/books I may put in here.**

* * *

**Deidara; Age: 15**

X April 3, 2005 X

Dear Diary,

I've been locked up in my room all day. I won't come out. My dad's been sober for 2 hours and in that time, I have realized that he is not just an angry drunk. But that he really and truly hates me. He has been yelling at me for the past 2 hours. I think he's going to give in and have a drink soon. So that means I'll be in here for quite awhile.

I haven't fully decided why my dad hates me. I think it has something to do with the fact that I look so much like my mom. Some of the most definite features that I can remember of my mom are her long, silky, golden hair and her piercing blue eyes. In her dedication, I've let my thick, blond hair grow long and put it up in a part-pony. I know how odd it must look on a guy, but I don't care.

It's been half an hour. Everything seems so quiet. I bet my dad's drinking. And by the silence, I'd say…a lot. I wonder how much beer he bought last night. I didn't check. I don't think I really want to know.

I think I'm going to go sculpt for awhile. Maybe by midnight I might be able to leave my room and go find something to eat.

Bye.

-Deidara

(P.S. I'm sad. I thought I might get a break from all this since it's my birthday. Guess I was wrong. :( Oh well. Tomorrow, I'll go buy myself a cupcake and some clay. :D)


	2. 2: Deidara Age: 16

**Dear Diary**

**Deidara; Age: 16**

X January 21, 2006 X

Dear Diary,

I can't take this anymore! I ache…All the time now. I can't go to school. (I know. I've complained about that before.) I don't have friends. (I know. I know.) I'm always crying at night.

I'm running away. Done deal. I've been trapped in my room all day, so I took the opportunity to pack some important things – clothes (that still don't fit!), brush, money, my only picture of my mom. And I'm going to Kohana. I dunno what I'll do when I get there. I'm so young…No one will give me a place to stay, even if I can pay what they want. And a job? I don't even have a Jr. High degree (and they don't give those). I guess I'll stay in a hotel until I know what to do.

I should get some sleep. Considering I'm leaving tonight…tomorrow at 2am. My dad should be asleep by then.

Night.

-Deidara.


	3. 3: Sasori Age: 17

**Dear Diary**

**Sasori; Age: 17**

X January 22, 2006 X

Dear Diary,

I'm so excited! Tomorrow, I'm turning 18! And, I've got tomorrow off, so I'm gunna go get my license. Kisame and Pain have decided they are taking me to a bar that night, too. Although I don't know how Kisame's planning on pulling that off when he has to work until 10 at night. Who knows with him? Still, my first time at a bar:D Funny. I think I said something similar to that when I turned 16: "My first drink!" Ha-ha! I'm so weird sometimes.

Zetsu and Tobi are out tonight. They went to a movie. I'll have to quiz them on what the movie was about when they get back to see if they actually watched it. XD They are so gross – almost all the time, too! They tease me about thinking it's gross 'cause I'm "not in love". Whatever. It's just flat out GROSS. (Jeez. I think I just overly used that word.)

I wonder what other things my friends have planned for my birthday…

Oh yeah. I wanted to mention, MEMORABLE EVENT! Itachi didn't know what something was and Hidanhad to tell him. It was hilarious! Itachi looked like he was ready to rip my face off though… .

Well, I gotta go. It's, like, 12am. Oh, SORRY!! 12:10am and I have to get up early – 10:30am! Ugh!

So, bye.

-Sasori


	4. 4: Deidara Age: 16

**Dear Diary**

**Deidara; Age: 16**

X January 24, 2006 X

Dear Diary,

Kohana is really weird! But it's also my new home.

When I got there, I found a hotel and set up my laptop (wouldn't leave home without it…or my Internet cord – NEED INTERNET TO LIVE!). I was searching for a job; I found an opening at a bookstore and went downstairs to ask the receptionist if I could use a printer. When I printed the flyer, I went to bed. (XD) It was, like, 7am by that time though. Man, I slept until, like, 11am! And for me, that's late.

Anyway, so then I changed and wandered around town until I found the bookstore. And I got the job!!! It doesn't pay a lot, but, hey. It's my first job, so…I think I'll be O.K.

After my shift, the other employee – Kisame – asked where I was going; because earlier, he'd guessed I was a runaway. And I told him a hotel until I could find a more permanent place. And he said he knew someone who might let me stay with them. So he took me to a bar (thank-you fake license!) and introduced me to his friends. The one with the extra room was Sasori. He's cute. But anyway, Sasori said I could stay with him and he wouldn't make me pay rent or anything ("as long as I was quiet." XD) Last night, he went back to the hotel with me – the receptionist gave us a funny look, lol – and helped me take my stuff to his place.

The room I'm staying in, he was using to store stuff. He said he'd take it al out today, but I was all, "Whatever" and moved it to the other side of the room. It's not like I need that much space. I don't even have that much stuff. He's still set on taking the stuff out though. :(

But last night, after I got to bed at 1am, I slept so well. Better than ever. Must be the lack of worry. I kinda guessed that Sasori noticed the difference in how I looked last night and today.

My luck is god here. And I haven't heard and/or seen anything on my dad yet. Still, it's only my third night here. Give it a few days. I'm sure my luck will turn.

Well, I have a few more things to unpack. (Surprise! I didn't have much time last night because I was busy moving stuff to the other side of the room.) So, I have to finish unpacking now. And who knows when Sasori's going to say that dinners ready? (I feel guilty about that. So he can cook! What do I do? I can cook, too! Maybe I'll make dinner tomorrow since he has to work and I don't…)

Well, by then!

-Deidara :)


	5. 5: Sasori Age: 18

**Sasori; Age: 18**

XJanuary 25, 2006X

Dear Diary,

Kisame picked up a weird kid. His name's Deidara and he's 16. Did I mention he's a runaway and he's staying at my place? No? Well, that's that. Kisame told me about the runaway part, I highly doubt that Deidara would have said anything about it.

He was so grateful when I gave him my storage room. I felt bad because it wasn't cleaned out. So I told him I'd get it all out yesterday. Well, I'll be damned. The kid's strong and fast. I went in yesterday and was shocked to see it all on one side of the room. He told me he's moved it all in 1 night! It had taken me TWO FREAKIN' WEEKS to get it in there in the first place!! -shakes head-

In other news, I came home tonight and found dinner in the fridge. Surprise! Usually, all I get when I came home is a bowl of cereal or something. But it was there – and GOOD! Deidara can cook…That's useful. He-he.

Hidan was being an ass at work again today. Apparently, he and Kakuzu fought last night and both of them are too stubborn to apologize! So I had to put up with a pissy Hidan! I wonder what Itachi did to Kakuzu? I don't think anything good can come out of that. Ah well. I'll probably hear about it from Hidan tomorrow…Maybe I should bring my MP3 or something to drown him out. He can go on about what he wants to do to Itachi when he hears what that Uchiha did to Kakuzu each time. However, does he ever do any of them? Nope. Hidan can be even more obnoxious than Tobi sometimes! And Tobi's hard to beat.

Speaking of Tobi…He and Zetsu ACTUALLY watched the movie. I was so shocked. Apparently, "it looked good" and they "really wanted to see it." I bet they cheated somehow. Like read the movie reviews and stuff like that. :P

Oh. And Pein's being a jerk. (That's the edited version of what he is, anyway.) He won't talk to any of us and Konan says it has something to do with Deidara. What about the new kid and Pein? Pein can't stand kids, that's what! :P

Well, it's late. I'm about to crash. Night.

-Sasori


	6. 6: Deidara Age: 16

**Deidara; Age: 16**

XJanuary 29, 2006X

Dear Diary,

Stupid work. It's definitely kept me busy. In fact, yesterday, a group of snot-nosed brats came in and had Kisame and I running around endlessly. I don't think they were even looking for anything! God, it was, like, dead silence when they finally left and it was SO wonderful! Let me tell you, I don't want kids. But anyway, I've definitely been able to catch up on reading. I was so embarrassed when I had to ask Kisame how to say "Chihuahua". He looked at me funny, but, luckily, didn't ask why I didn't know that. I didn't realized how many words there were that I didn't know. It's going to take forever and a decade to catch up on everything school wise. I shouldn't be working at a bookstore!! TTTT

Ha-ha. The other day, Sasori mentioned my cooking. He was grateful…even if he said it in a roundabout way. Really, he's no good at thanking people for things. So strange…But it's all good.

Oh yeah. And on our days off, I've been helping Sasori take all that stuff to the garage. You know all that stuff that I moved to the other side of the room? (Sasori seemed really pissed when he saw that I had moved it all there in one night. I still don't know why, though.) Yeah, that stuff. It's almost all out. But now my room feels so empty. That's really weird, don't you think?

Sasori forced me to hang out in his living room with him when his friends Hidan and Kakuzu came over saying, "I will not be forced to be in the same room with them alone this time! You WILL come out and suffer with me!" O.o He scares me sometimes. But Hidan REALLY scares me. Seriously! He's all, "Fuck you! Damn couch! She's such a bitch!" and other odd things. But one of the scariest things he said was, "Here. Let me take a sample of your blood so I can tell my god why I'm hanging out with someone like you." AND HE PULLED OUT A DAGGER!! O.O Along with one of those testing container things. I was all, "What the hell?! No way!" And Sasori and Kakuzu tackled him; it took them forever to get the damn knife out of Hidan's hand. I will never hang out with Hidan again if I can help it. -shudder-

And guess what else? I met – hung out with, WHATEVER! – Pein and Konan yesterday. Pein's got something against me, I know it! I just don't know what that something is yet…-.-' But Konan's nice!

I realized something else too. Sasori and his friends all wear these odd jackets. They're black hoodies with red cloud looking things on them. Really weird, huh? (It seems that everything about being here is weird…) I realized it when Itachi came to the bookstore the other night to pick up Kisame (Kisame was said that he must have had something planned because he never did that) and they both had on the same hoodie. The again when Hidan and Kakuzu came over – Sasori and those two all had the same jacket on. (Don't ask me how I caught something like that in all that chaos. I don't know.)

I haven't been forced to hang out with Zetsu and Tobi yet. I'm almost relieved because all of Sasori's friends seem so freakish. I don't know if I want to find out what they're like or not. Though, I'm sure they're next on Sasori's list to make me see.

Well, I have some reading to do. -glares at book- So, yeah, bye.

-Deidara


	7. 7: Sasori Age: 18

**Sasori; Age: 18**

XJanuary 30, 2006X

Dear Diary,

Hidan is such a dumb-ass! He tried pulling that "blood sample for my god" crap on Deidara. Deidara flipped out – and for a good reason, I don't think Hidan was kidding. (I know he wasn't when he did it to me.) Kakuzu and I had to tackle him to the ground and pry the knife out of his hand. He's such a freaking moron!

Oh and for the record, Itachi did the one thing that practically killed Kakuzu. (You know when Kakuzu and Hidan fought and I wondered what Itachi did to Kakuzu? Yeah.) He did nothing. That's right, nothing. Kakuzu practically died of anticipation and suspense. I wish I had seen it. I know that if I tried to pull something like that on Hidan, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. Hidan has no patience. (Save for a penny-sized little bit that he uses for Kakuzu's benefit.)

Pein doesn't like Deidara. And I found out why! (Though he'll never tell the kid.) He's afraid "the runaway will bring unwanted attention to us. We look like a gang, even though we're not. And who knows what stories might come with the brat." Pein's being ridiculous! What's the runaway story going to turn into? A gang-related kidnap? Whatever; that's bull shit.

I haven't heard anything from Zetsu or Tobi in a few days. I wonder what they've been up to. It's always a strange thing when I don't get a phone call from Zetsu in a period of two days. He's always got something to tell me. Usually something about Tobi, but I don't really mind. I like hearing from him anyway.

It's 3AM now. Wait for it…Wait for it…Ah-ha! Deidara's up. Hmm…Two minutes off though. For the, what, two weeks he's been here, I've figured out this pattern thing that he does at night. He goes to bed between midnight and 1AM. Then he'll get up at 3AM, get a drink, go to the bathroom and go back to bed. (That used to really scare me.) He gets up between 5AM and 5:30AM, wanders the house once – like he's looking for something – and goes back to bed. Then he's up at 10AM. It scares the shit out of me when he gets up at 5AM, though. Because I keep forgetting someone's living with me. I'm used to the 3AM one because I'm usually still up then. Still, I keep wondering what the hell he's doing when he gets up the second time. I'm just too tired at that time to go ask. Usually, when he gets up at 5AM and scares me, I just pull the covers over my head when I have my heart under control and go back to sleep. It's still weird though. Eventually, I will ask. Just not any time soon. :D

Okay, Deidara's back in bed. I think I'm going to go to sleep now too.

Night.

-Sasori


	8. 8: Deidara Age: 16

**(Chapter 8)**

**Deidara; Age: 16**

XFebruary 13, 2006X

Dear Diary,

Konan is scary. But only when it comes to her birthday. She was all bitching about what she wanted – FOR TWO WEEKS BEFORE HER BIRTHDAY!! She saw some of my clay sculptures that I had left out to dry and wanted me to make something out of clay for her. She's going to keep it forever. Just like Sasori's stupid puppets! My art isn't supposed to last!! -twitch- Still, she got what she wanted. I made her a pot of flowers out of clay. And even painted it. (Excuse me while I go throw a few things out my window.) She "loved" it. Pein gave me dirty looks after her squealing fit. :D I made Pein jealous!

I met Zetsu and Tobi. TT_TT Zetsu's scary and Tobi's annoying! I don't know how those two get along. Zetsu looks like he's ready to eat anyone who gives him a dirty look (and he'd probably say everyone did on a bad day). And Tobi…I think he has that hyperactive disorder – the one where you can't sit still for more than ten seconds. He's always standing up and trying to talk. They make a very odd pair. And an annoying pair at that.

So that's what's happened since the last time I wrote.

And I bet you're wondering why I haven't said anything about Sasori this time. Actually, there's not much to say about him. I'm living in the same house as him. I'll let you know when he uses his puppets to try and kill me in my sleep or something. XD …Actually, that thought scares me…O_O

Well, okay. We did get into a fight the other day. It was about art. He said that art lasts forever and I'm stupid for saying that it's fleeting. Whatever. He's stupid!

Okay. I got to go now.

Bye!

-Deidara


	9. 9: Sasori Age: 18

**(Chapter 9)**

**Sasori; Age: 18**

XFebruary 15, 2006X

Dear Diary,

Another one of Konan's birthdays have come and gone; just as horrible as ever. Poor Deidara. Getting caught in the middle of it all. XD Nah. I pity him, sure. But it's his own fault…For talking to Konan in the first place. If he just acted anti-social he wouldn't have to be stuck getting yelled at on birthdays. Hey, that's how I do it. :D (And it works, too!)

Deidara met Zetsu and Tobi. Their encounter was very entertaining. Deidara was definitely scared of Zetsu. I was surprised that he didn't run out of the room screaming like a little girl. (lmao!)

I did something very odd the other night. I sleep-walked…To the living room. =.=' I have no clue what I was doing there. But Deidara was all, "Master Sasori? What're you doing, yeah?" And that woke me up. I was standing in front of the TV.

So I was all, "I don't know." Then I turned on him saying, "What're you doing?" (I didn't know what time it was…)

He looked all surprised and said, "Getting a drink, yeah." Must've been 3AM. I felt kind of stupid. I've never sleep-walked before! And why to the TV? Was there something good on? I'm not sure…Because it was on and it was turned to an American soap opera…And I don't watch those…

Hidan went weird on me at work today. I'm serious! He was QUIET and WASN'T swearing!! I was really freaked out! Even when he's worried, he's never that quiet. You'd think I'd get more work done with the silence – you know, since I'm always complaining about the noise Hidan makes. But, alas, no. I got less done, because I was so worried! I kept glancing up, expecting Hidan to be standing there with a fork or something. I shouldn't be afraid of my friend…But I am! TT_TT

Okay, I'm hungry. Going to go make something to eat now. Bye!

-Sasori

(P.S. Why am I suddenly so happy? It's just food, right?)


	10. 10: Deidara Age: 16

**(Chapter 10)**

**Deidara; Age: 16**

XFebruary 15, 2006X

Dear Diary,

I'm scared! O_o Hidan tried to get my blood again…WITH A FORK!! This time, Sasori was in his room and Kakuzu wasn't with Hidan. So I did the only thing I could think of: I punched his stomach, took the fork, and closed the door in his face. I knew he was trying to steal my blood because he made it painfully obvious: "Let me have some of your blood and you may get out alive." O_O He really scares me.

Sasori gave me an odd look when he came out and saw me with a fork. He was all, "What're you doing?"

And I screamed, "HE TRIED TO STAB ME WITH A FREAKING FORK, YEAH!!!"

I think Sasori got it. He looked shocked. Then I dropped the fork and ran to my room. Honestly, I don't know why they don't lock up every sharp thing in Hidan's place. He should not be able to have anything sharp! Wait. Scarier thought…What if he tried stabbing someone with a SPOON?! O.o I'd be doomed!

Sasori's calling…or, rather, yelling for me. Apparently, he wants to know what happened. I think he could care less. It's 6PM; he's probably hungry. XD

-Deidara


	11. 11: Sasori Age: 18

**Dear Diary**

**Sasori; Age: 18**

XMarch 20, 2006X

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD! Make it stop!! V.V Deidara's being ANNOYING!!! -groan- I think he's trying to be nice, but…He's just…suffocating me! In my face; grinning; offering to do stuff…I've never had to put up with someone so annoying. (Tobi's Zetsu's problem, so he doesn't count.) Deidara's persistent…In an odd way. I just don't get what's up with him. Usually, he just locks himself in his room – when he's not at work, anyway.

Itachi and Kisame came over yesterday. And they showed me something. Deidara's dad was on the news (I only knew it was him because it looked like him and they said his last name which was Deidara's last name. Kisame pointed the last name bit out to me). It said that Deidara was kidnapped. Well, I highly doubt that. Kisame said he was a runaway and I trust him. And I don't think anyone's after him – besides Hidan. -.-' So, I think, maybe, it's time to ask Deidara what he's running away from him. Really, I didn't want to ask him about his past because it's such a touchy subject for me. But if he's going to bring weird stories like kidnapping into the picture, we've got issues. I might wait awhile though. Asking questions is not something I like doing.

Well, now I'm bored. I wonder what's on TV…I wish I had a TV in my room! Dammit! Maybe Deidara's back in his room? : )

-Sasori


	12. 12: Deidara Age: 16

**Dear Diary**

**Deidara; Age: 16**

XMarch 29, 2006X

Dear Diary,

I'm so bored! Nothing fun's happening. I think this is the first time I've ever complained about something like this. But, hey, my being entertained is crucial right now! If I have nothing to do…I might start worrying about my birthday. Oh crud. Now I'm worrying!

I told Sasori the other day, when he tried to ask me why I was running, what day my birthday was. (I'm so good at avoiding questions!) Well, he went quiet, then smiled evilly and walked out of my room. Yesterday, Konan "casually" brought up my birthday and what I wanted. I've always had my birthday alone. I'm a little afraid of what's going to happen on my birthday – okay, a lot afraid. I hope everyone's expecting me to pass out or have a stroke or something. DX Even Itachi was curious about what I wanted. And he's only said ONE thing to me since I met him! Kisame, however, asked me 20 questions about my other birthdays. I'm scared – of my own birthday! It's karma for Konan's 20th birthday, I just know it! (I don't think I said what I did. I stormed out of the house when the party was only halfway through.)

I think I'll see what's on TV now.

Bye!

-Deidara

(P.S. All I want for my birthday is a cupcake like I used to have…is that so hard?)


	13. 13: Sasori Age: 18

**Dear Diary**

**Sasori; Age: 18**

XApril 4, 2006X

Dear Diary,

LMFAO!! Deidara's so weird. (I'm starting to think he's mildly retarded too.) His birthday was yesterday and I think he almost died. Because this is too good to skim over, I will half-summarize yesterday's happenings.

So I woke him up at 11AM. (No thanks to Itachi. But I was surprised to see that he was still sleeping.) I shook him so hard; he might have brain-damage now. XD And he screamed. It was funny! He looked HORRIFIED! Then I dragged him out of bed and to the living room. Everyone popped out and cried, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

And Deidara went wide-eyed and gasped, "What the--?!" I think he might have had a mini-heart attack. :D Then Tobi jumped him, screaming: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEIDARA-SENPAI!!" Zetsu grinned when he saw Tobi do that. (I bet they planned it. Zetsu loves watching people get the crap scared out of them. Lol)

Kakuzu and I had an odd breakfast done. We made an American breakfast of pancakes and waffles. (There could have been more – Americans eat so much! – but I was afraid that no one would be able to eat it all.)

All day, we made Deidara the center of attention. A few times, he tried to sneak back to his room, only to get dragged back. 3 out of 5 times it was Tobi who stopped him. (Tobi was very amused; Deidara was not.) We wouldn't let Hidan try to cut him either. After much lecturing that morning, I think he got it. Deidara thought he could get out of his own birthday. HA! No one goes un-tortured! XD (Yes, I made up a word. Bite me.)

Opening presents was the best part. He tried to say he didn't want them, and then when we made him open them, he kept trying to hide how much he like them. He was so uncomfortable. Maybe I underestimated him. It looks like he's even more anti-social than me.

…I don't like that thought…

Anyway, when everyone left, Deidara thanked me. Nicely. How can I hate the kid? He's too innocent. He said, "Master Sasori? Thanks. For letting me stay here and" –grudgingly—"for today yeah." (I don't know why he calls me "Master"; he hasn't said anything about it.)

I had to smile. He's so stubborn. But I said, "It's no big deal. You needed all those clothes – none of yours fit." : ) They didn't! (Konan had forced me to go clothes shopping with her. It was terrible!)

He laughed after I made that clothes comment and said, "Yeah, I know." Then he went back to his room. XD The kid's alright. That's ALL I'm saying!

Well, that pretty much covers what happened yesterday. And now, I'm going to bed because work was killer today and I'm beat. Night.

-Sasori


	14. 14: News Report

**Dear Diary**

**News Report**

XJune 16, 2006X

News Reporter: "Witnesses claim that they have seen Deidara wandering the streets of Kohana with a group of men all wearing the same jackets. Police aren't quite sure if the witnesses really did see Deidara – they say that they hope it was a mistake – but are still considering it. They say that if it really was Deidara, then this could turn the whole kidnapping case into something else. Perhaps, it's actually gang related." (turns to a police officer.) "What is your theory on this whole thing?"

Officer: "We believe that the mess in Deidara's room" (shows pictures of Deidara's room the day after his supposed kidnap) "could actually have been a struggle between Deidara and a gang member. We're not sure, but he could have been made an offer that he declined and the gang sent someone after him."

News Reporter: "Do you think Deidara is dead then?"

Officer: "No. We believe he is just being held somewhere for now. And if this was gang related, then maybe he's already reconsidered the offer that we think was made."

News Reporter: (turns back to camera) "To support this theory, Deidara's father admits that his son was quiet a lot and very anti-social. Often hiding in his room or staying out late and rarely talking to his father. If you have seen Deidara or have any information about him, please call…"


	15. 15: Sasori Age: 18

**Dear Diary**

**Sasori; Age: 18**

XJune 16, 2006X

Dear Diary,

That is the biggest bull shit I have ever heard!! "Kidnapping to gang related"! Whatever…Bull shit! I just know that I'm not telling Deidara. I found out that his dad was abusing him (Deidara finally caved and confessed) and that's why he ran away. Honestly, that explains quite a bit. Like his weird eating habits; always locking himself in his room; hating being the center of attention; always wearing jackets and/or long sleeved shirts. Oh and why he hated me drinking. (C'mon! It's not like I'm gunna get drunk!) Poor kid. What did he do to deserve it? Probably nothing. (Hint: Remember me getting abandoned 3 years ago? Well, I don't remember doing anything wrong either!!)

The reason I won't tell Deidara about that news report? I don't want to see him go into mass panic. "My dad's coming for me; my dad's coming for me!" I'll pass.

I've been thinking over that thing that Zetsu and Tobi keep telling me. I think what they do is gross 'cause I'm not in love, right? Well, a few months ago, I wouldn't even CONSIDER that they're right. Having another cute guy in the same house as you, changes things a bit. DX I think that I like Deidara!! And in that "more than friends" sense too! Who knew that Zetsu and Tobi may have known what they were talking about when they said, "Wait until someone you don't see everyday shows up. Suddenly, love might not seem like it's avoiding you"? (They said that when I was 15 and I claimed love wasn't for me because I knew all everyone in town and didn't really like any of the guy teens.) -sigh-

Zetsu's 19 and Tobi's 18. Only a one year difference for them. But I like someone who's two years younger than me. When I'm 21, he'll be 19. That seems weird to me. If I told any one of my friends, they'd tell me "age is just a number." Some people don't believe that – me being one of them. Won't it seem like I'm dating a kid when I turn 21? And don't bother me with that "technically…" stuff. It won't work. (Why am I telling a book that??)

Age is just a number…Maybe I'll ask Deidara what he thinks of a situation like this. And if he's fine with it, maybe I'll ask him out! ^.^

-Sasori


	16. 16: Deidara Age: 17

**Dear Diary**

**Deidara; Age: 17**

XJune 26, 2006X

Dear Diary,

OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! I'm so hyper! I just ate 4 things of Pocky – the greatest treat in the world; I don't give a shit about what other people say – and am on my 5th and I'm so freaking HYPER! …And extremely happy! 'Cause Sasori ASKED ME OUT!! 8D

He picked me up from work last night (I know! I was SO surprised…Maybe a little worried) and took me to the park. It's a really pretty park with lots of trees and a pond…WAIT! Off track here. ANYWAYS! And we wandered around some and then sat down on a bench (a pretty bench) and he asked me out!! I think I turned, like, 20 different shades of red. XD That was embarrassing. But, YAY!! Weird thing about this entry, is I'm listening to "You are the one" by Shiny Toy Guns. Silly Americans! So funny with their confusing songs!!

But I think this sugar's doing stuff to me. Because I just remembered something odd: like, a week ago, Sasori asked me about that quote, "Age is just a number". He didn't seem to like the quote very much. But I agree with it. There are two stupid things in the dating world. 1) Age. So what if they're 5 years apart? The only exception to this is if one is, like, 50 and the other's, like, 20. Okay, that's just CREEPY! 2) Looks. Insides count! If they have all their organs, then their okay. XD No, seriously, if they're nice and caring, who cares what they look like? I just got off lucky. Sasori's…Wait. I don't know how old Sasori is! :O That's odd. But he's cute! And nice! Maybe caring…I haven't decided on that one yet.

Uh-oh…I'm out of Pocky. O.O Not good. Sasori's going to wonder what why I'm so hyper when he gets home. So I should go buy 5 more boxes and put them in the cupboard so he doesn't know! ^_^ That's the way to do it!!

Oh yeah. And Sasori and I are going to a MOVIE on Friday. (I had to take the time off; he had it off anyway.) So, YAY!!!

Okay. Going to store now…Before Sasori gets home…Bye!!

-Deidara


	17. 17: Sasori Age: 18

**Dear Diary**

**Sasori; Age: 18**

XJuly 4, 2006X

Dear Diary,

Apparently, it's the American's "independence day". Deidara knows some really weird crap.

I am really entertained at the moment. (I finally escaped the cuddle trap…I just woke up.) Dei and I went out last Friday and I think it went alright. I mean, we're going out again tonight. Oh yeah, the reason I'm so very entertained, is because Dei's being cute. He's really nice when he's not hiding because he's scared. He gets all cuddly and cute. …Maybe it's just the effect I have on him? Well, either way, I prefer this side of Dei over the scared side of him.

I think Hidan's giving up on getting Dei's blood. He's never NOT been able to get someone's blood. I bet he's really pissed. But he's letting up some. Lucky, lucky Deidara.

In other news; the bull shit news reports have continued. My friends and I have been extremely careful. We only go out in groups of two, three and four now and NEVER wear our jackets. We've only been wearing our jackets because they, like, tie our friendship together and stuff. It's weird not wearing them…And it's also kind of weird not seeing each other more. Old habits die hard, I guess.

I can't believe it. Dei likes American rock songs! I was all, "What the fuck?" when he made me listen so some of the songs on his MP3…well, actually, it's my old one, but…whatever. I don't like American songs. Okay, not the guys anyway. They have these stupid voices. And what's with all the annoying screaming? I can't believe that Dei likes that stuff! I don't even know what they're saying!! Some of the girls' bands sounded cool. Like "Evanesance" and "Flyleaf". (Though I'm still not big on the screaming.) He had "The Cardigans" and they were alright, so was "Goldfrapp". The rest was crap though. Dei was all, "Don't you like music from different countries, yeah?" I didn't know what to say. I did, for the most part. I just stand my opinion that American songs suck. So now I am listening to "Kannivalism" – good music.

I have homework. Balancing college and a job isn't fun and is really hard work, but I'm dealing anyway. Soon, though, I might not have much time at home. This is stupid because that means less time with Dei. Dumb.

Well, anyway, off to math I go. TT_TT

-Sasori


	18. 18: Deidara Age: 17

**(Chapter 18)**

**Deidara; Age: 17**

XJuly 6, 2006X

Dear Diary,

Guess what? You'll never guess – mostly because you're a book – so I'll just tell you. Sasori and all his friends are helping me pay for school! It's going to be an all year round school so I can get into it in a few days. I'm so happy! Tomorrow I have to take an entrance exam to make sure I can get into the 11th grade. I hope I can! It's always been this big dream of mine to go to school and get a degree. The library and a dictionary have always been the next best thing; and for math, the grocery store helps. DX But it was never good enough. Now I'll be able to go to school and get taught instead of having to teach myself!

The other thing I wanted to say was: I got everyone out doing fireworks on the fourth! It was so much fun! Except for the part where Tobi burned his hand doing a sparkler and Kakuzu caught his sleeve on fire trying to light a firecracker…Luckily, there were no trips to the hospital. I don't know why, but I thought they'd be a bit more experienced with blowing things up. I mean, I was the one who managed to escape the house on 1 A.I.D (American Independence Day) and I didn't catch anything on fire. Then again…I do like fire a bit more than any other person I know. Did you know that dry clay explodes whereas wet clay melts? I found that out that night. I just wanted to see…But I might want to do it again because it looked awesome.

Let's see…I can't say there was much more going on since then. Well, except I got drunk on the fourth. (What didn't happen on the fourth?) I don't know what I did or said, but I don't think it was awesome. I had a killer hangover yesterday. It wasn't fun. Sasori isn't going to let me live it down either. He bugged me yesterday about it and he's still bugging me about it today! I think that will be the last time I pick up a beer.

Today, I am back at work (don't ask me why I thought it would be smart to write at work). The snot-nosed brats haven't shown up today. But I expect it…I do, I do. And when they do…I'm considering flipping the sign to CLOSED and telling them to fuck off because I don't want to put up with them today…

I have to go now. Kisame wants me to do something for him. Why can't he do these things himself?

-Deidara


End file.
